


Thank You

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Dear Lord let this work, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Pouring down rain and stormy, Running Away, Siblings, as always, crossing my fingers, lost power and internet, oh... and benny is adorable, other tags I can't think of right now, tried to upload four times, trying again while there's a small break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: "Drying your, now reddened and puffy, eyes, you dug your phone back out of your pocket deciding to try a number you’d never had the need to try before. You hovered your thumb over the simple name before deciding to bother the outside party. You worked up the courage to tap the screen and the dial tone split the silence, making you almost nervous enough to hang up. Moving your finger to hit the end button, you stalled when a voice came over the other side."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope none of you are getting hit too bad by all of these storms, stay safe.
> 
> I know I just did a story kinda of like this but I had to switch the order of how I would publish so that I could do a Halloween fic for Benny  
> Enjoy :)

* * *

~~ 3 months later ~~

Lafayette, Louisiana

 

Dean stormed into the motel room, burning anger plastered openly on his face. Sam limped in behind him, leaving you to bring up the rear, hanging your head and fighting back the tears that lay in the corners of your eyes. You tried to sneak past Dean, and duck into the bathroom, hoping to hide there until he was calmed down. He grabbed your arm tightly as you passed him, spinning you to look at him. “What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve gotten us killed!” He fumed.

 

“I-- I-- Didn’t think--” You stuttered, trying not to show weakness in your voice.

 

“Exactly, you didn’t think. You ran in behind us when we told you to stay back, and now Sam has a screwed up leg, and I almost got my throat ripped out. All because you didn’t follow my order and your piece o’ junk gun jammed.”

 

You were instantly over being sad at your brother’s reaction, now you were pissed and in a split second decision, you reached up and shoved his chest as hard as you could. “You’re such an asshole Dean. You bark all the time, nothing is ever good enough for you, and Dad was the same way. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. I was trying to help you, and I’m probably the only reason Sam walked away with as little injury as he did,  _ because _ I had my blade. Like  _ you _ taught me, ‘always have a plan B’.” You turned away from him, trying even harder to fight back tears. Damn you being one to cry when you were mad. ”Maybe if you had let me get a new gun when I asked, this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

“Having a new gun doesn’t make up for being a shitty hunter! You aren’t worth it!” He pulled back immediately, you imitating his action. Both of you were shocked by his words, and you tuned everything out. It all happened so fast, but the world seemed to slow. Your mind raced at a million thoughts per second and you could faintly hear Sam’s voice when he called your name as you darted through the motel door. You shot out of the ground floor room and took off running down the road as fast as you could, not even bothering to take your bag, wallet, or anything else useful. Luckily, you always kept your phone in your pocket so at least you had that going for you. Being a hunter, you had to be able to run, but you took it a step further, always going with Sam on his morning runs and occasionally the two of you would even race. You would always keep up, but he had no trouble passing you if he wanted. You ran in a blur, no concept of how long you ran or how long you’d been gone. You only knew that your heart felt heavy and you didn’t give a damn if Dean knew where you were. 

 

** Dean stood  ** **motionless in the room, facing Sam and his crestfallen expression. He hung his head, bringing his hand to rub his eyes as he sighed, “I didn’t mean it, Sam.” **

 

** **

 

He didn’t respond, giving Dean a moment to think about his next move. “Should I go after her?”

 

“Honestly, you’re probably the last person she wants to see right now…. But, yeah, you might wanna go, it’s getting dark and she didn’t take any weapons with her.” Dean grabbed his gun, tucking it into his waistband and heading through the door to look for you. He went a block or so away and checked the small waffle house near the motel, he walked up to the main counter and asked a couple waitresses if they’d seen you. When they said no, he jogged back to the motel, grabbing the impala and searching a couple places right around the motel. The best advantage you had over him was the fact that he didn’t know which direction you took off in. He headed south to search for you, when you had ran north to get away.

 

You stopped running when you reached an elementary school, sitting behind the main sign, out of sight for a sec, to catch your breath before making your way up the driveway to sit against one of the large brick columns, it was summer so you could stay as long as you wanted without being bothered. After an hour of sulking you still didn’t wanna go back and face your brothers, Sam had been texting you and Dean had called your phone nonstop. You texted Sam back but refused to answer any calls, knowing how easily your brother could pinpoint your location, and unlike the time before, you actually didn’t want to be found this time. With the old feelings of being an outcast welling within you, you couldn’t help but break down and cry. No one was around to judge you or remind you how weak you were for crying, no one was there. You were alone.

 

Drying your, now reddened and puffy, eyes, you dug your phone back out of your pocket deciding to try a number you’d never had the need to try before. You hovered your thumb over the simple name before deciding to bother the outside party. You worked up the courage to tap the screen and the dial tone split the silence, making you almost nervous enough to hang up. Moving your finger to hit the end button, you stalled when a voice came over the other side. “Hello?”

 

You couldn’t find your voice to answer, and what finally did come out was tear shaken and pitiful. “Is this, uh… Is this Benny?”

 

”Now that depends on who’s askin’, Darlin’.”

 

“Uh.. it’s Mary… Winchester.” You spoke hesitantly, toying with the hem of your shoulder-less top.

 

You could hear his smile as he spoke, “It’s mighty fine hearin’ your voice, Chère… But I don’t remember given you my number.”

 

“I kinda got it from Dean’s phone… but just for emergencies.”

 

He paused on the other end and you could hear the cautious change in his voice, “Is everything alright with your brothers?”

 

“Uh, not really.. Well, they’re fine, we just had kind of a little…” You stopped to force back tears, but you couldn’t help the whimper that fell from you. “We got in a fight, and I don’t have anywhere to go. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could come pick me up, please… Only if you’re close. I’m sorry.” You pulled the phone mic away from your mouth as you quietly cried to yourself.

 

“Shh shh shh, it’s alright, Darlin’. There’s no need for them pretty eyes o’ yours to be cryin’. Tell me where you're at, and I’ll come get ya.”

 

You wiped your eyes, trying to regain a little dignity. “I’m at an elementary school. It’s called Live Oak, on North University Ave.”

 

“I know right where ya are. I’ll be there in a couple minutes, Okay?”

 

“Thank you.” You buried your phone back in your pocket and waited. The wait was short, but under the circumstances, it felt like a lifetime. Every black car you caught in the corner of your vision had you spooked that it might be Dean. Just as Benny had said, a few minutes later a beat up truck pulled up in front of where  you sat and the familiar form of your brother’s friend stepped out of the driver’s side. He came around to where you sat and offered you a hand, helping you up from the cool pavement. Benny placed a hand on the small of your back and led you to the passenger side, opening your door for you and smiling kindly as he climbed back in his seat.

 

“I take it you prob’ly don’t want me driving you back to that motel room o’ yours?”

 

You sighed, your shoulders dropping as you fully realized your situation. “I don’t have a choice, I left my wallet and everything back there. I don’t have any money to rent a different room. Plus… Dean wouldn’t let me bring my bike.”

 

“Can I ask what he did this time to make you run off in such a hurry?”

 

“He screamed at me, and told me that I was a shitty hunter, and that I could’ve gotten him and Sam killed.” Tears flowed freely when you thought of his final sentence to you, you didn’t even try to stop them. “The last thing he said to me before I ran out was that I wasn’t worth it.”

 

“Oh, Chère.” He sighed, reaching over to dry your eyes. “Now I don’t know what he thinks you ain’t worth, but I got a strong feelin’ he ain’t right… Why don’t you lemme call him up and tell him your safe?”

 

“Don’t waste your breath, he probably wouldn’t care anyway.”

 

“I’m still at that little house a couple miles up the road, you're welcome to stay there with me for tonight. Give this whole thing a little time to blow over… How’s that sound, Chère?”

 

“Thank you. I still won’t be in your way?”

 

“Never.” He smiled, “But you gotta promise me one thing: We get back to my place and you let me call your brother to tell him you're safe.” You reluctantly nodded and he fired up the old truck, pulling onto the road. A couple minutes later the two of you pulled up in front the worn, wooden cabin. “Well, here we are, home sweet home.”

 

“I like your cabin, I forgot how cozy it looks.” You smiled softly at the worn walls ahead of you and stepped down from the truck, Benny smiled as he watched you slowly make your way to the porch and stop, waiting for him when you reached the first step.

 

Once inside the small cabin you stood awkwardly in the doorway, giving a small smile out of nervousness when Benny looked at you and laughed, “You can sit down, Sugar. I won’t bite.” He winked, and you couldn’t fight the genuine smile that claimed your face. “Aww, there’s that pretty smile… Now unfortunately, I never got around to buildin’ the spare room I planned to, so I still don’t have a guest room. But you're more than welcome to sleep in my bed, sheets are fresh.”

 

“Oh, no, no, I don’t wanna kick you outta your bed again. The couch is perfect. Hell, I don’t even mind the floor.”

 

“Chère, the couch is bad enough, but I refuse to let you sleep on the floor.” His phone rang before you could object to his kindness, he flashed the screen to you revealing Dean’s name and answered, making your nerves start up again. “Hey Brother... Don’t worry about your baby sister, she’s safe and sound… I picked her up a bit ago after she called me cryin’ about you tellin’ her she wasn’t worth something… Well Brother, I got a feelin’ she’d have my hide if I told you where she was right now… I know she doesn’t, but you hunters can still do a fair amount of damage with just your bare hands… I know. Now stop worrying, I have her and I’ll bring her back to your room tomorrow… I found her a safe place a little bit north that she could sleep for tonight.” He hung up and you sighed.

 

“I take it he wasn’t happy about you not spilling where I’m at.”

 

“He’ll get over it, already sounded a little better after I told him you’d be back tomorrow morning. It’s getting late, you should get some rest, Sugar.” You didn’t listen to him though, you convinced him you were fine and the two of you stayed up watching tv for hours, until he looked over at you and noticed you were fast asleep leaning over the armrest. He had been smitten with you since the second he laid eyes on you that night you and your brothers met him at the diner. Something about the peaceful look on your face and the soft rhythm of your heartbeat as you slept calmed him, bringing a subtle smile to his face. 

 

Benny stood up from the couch and tucked his hand under your knees, the other reaching around to support your back. He carried you slowly to his bedroom, trying his best not to wake you. When he was just about to reach the door’s threshold, you mindlessly reached up, draping your arm over his shoulder and nuzzling your face closer to his neck, his name leaving your lips on a sigh. He gently laid you on the mattress and pulled off your converse, leaving you in your shirt and short shorts, before covering you and leaving the dark room. “Night Chère.”


End file.
